Sexy Cop Traffic Stop
by Heather87Crosby
Summary: Sexy brunette takes it up the ass to avoid a ticket and jail. Sidney Crosby! :)


Sexy Cop Traffic Stop

"Oh FUCK!" Heather yelled as she slammed her fist on the steering wheel after she saw the flashing lights behind her. Obediently, she pulled her cherry apple red Corvette convertible over to the side of the deserted country road and did a quick make-up check in the vanity mirror.

"I can't get another ticket," she thought to herself, "one more and I'll lose my license. Maybe I can sweet-talk my way out of this."

Looking in the rear-view mirror, Heather couldn't understand why the officer hadn't emerged from his patrol car yet. She figured he must be running her plates, so she took advantage of the extra time to smooth out her snug, form-fitting red dress and fluff up her long, silky dark hair.

And pop a piece of mint gum in her mouth in hopes that the officer wouldn't smell what she'd been drinking. She checked the time and started counting the number of Vodka Red Bulls she had drank along the way. Trying to do the math in her head was a little fuzzy - she wasn't drunk, but she wasn't entirely sober, either. She bit her lip nervously and hoped the officer wouldn't notice.

"License and registration, please, Miss," Officer Sidney Crosby said flatly as he stood beside the car, looking down at her.

Heather was still digging through her purse looking for her license, when she paused to look up at the officer. Her jaw dropped - she was dazzled by his looks! She estimated he was probably 5'11", 200 pounds of fit, muscular Brown Hair with a little bit of scruff on his face and Brown eyes the colour. Looking more like a Hockey Player than a Pittsburgh Police Department, she gazed up at him dreamily, lost in thought.

Clearing his throat, Sidney repeated, "I said, license and registration."

"Yes, of course," she tried to say as she handed the documents to him, but the "s" sounds slurred together a bit.

Cocking one eyebrow and looking around her car as he took the papers from her, Sidney frowned when he spotted the can of Red Bull in one cupholder beside a clear insulated mug in the other cupholder, and a paper bag suspiciously wrapped around something bottle-shaped on the passenger seat floor. "Have you been drinking, Miss...," he checked the license, "McDonald?"

Glancing away nervously, Heather lied, "Nope, just Red Bull to stay awake."

Sidney's 10 years on the police force had taught him well when it came to spotting liars. "Hand me that mug, please," he said calmly as he pointed to the cupholder.

Picking it up, she quickly drank the last sip and handed it to him with a smile. "All yours!" she giggled.

Sidney shook his head and sighed, knowing that he had a suspected DUI on his hands. He hadn't pulled her over for erratic driving, rather, he was hiding in a secluded spot with his radar gun while going through paperwork before finishing off his shift in a half hour. "Fuck," he thought to himself, "I don't want to get stuck working for a couple more hours, by taking her to jail and having to fill out all the DUI paperwork. She doesn't seem like she's had that much to drink, she's probably OK to drive, and day-um is she hot!" From his angle, Sidney could see down the front of her dress, with a spectacular view of her enormous perky cleavage. And the bottom part of her skin-tight dress had ridden up quite high, giving him an equally fantastic view of her gorgeous legs. Sidney's cock had also noticed the view and was standing at full attention hoping for a closer look!

Trying to keep his serious cop-face going, he narrowed his eyes and gave her that "you're in trouble" look as he said, "Step out of the car, please."

"Oh, Officer, please, no! I can't get another ticket, please, there must be some way we can work this out," she begged.

"Perhaps, but first I need you out of the car. Do it now or I will arrest you for resisting an Officer."

Heather took a deep breath and swallowed, before slowly opening the door and stepping out, teetering on her 4" stiletto Louboutin pumps, making her just a few inches shorter than Sidney.

Sidney couldn't resist looking her over carefully from head to toe, admiring the way her dress hugged her curves and emphasized her tits and legs. Whistling, he looked at her sexy shoes and asked, "How the hell do you drive in those?"

She clasped her hands nervously and looked at the ground, meekly answering, "You get used to it."

Still keeping a neutral face, Sidney ran her through a couple of basic field sobriety tests. She passed each one with flying colours, but he frowned throughout each test to make her nervous so she would think she had failed.

"Are you carrying any weapons on you?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Look at me," she cried out in a panic, pointing to her body, "where the hell do you think I could store any weapons in this dress?"

"Walk slowly over to the passenger side, then turn and face the vehicle, lean over the hood, and put your hands on the back of your head - I need to check for weapons." He gave the directions slowly and calmly.

"Are you kidding me?" she yelled defiantly.

Quietly he glared at her, "Are you resisting me?" The implied threat of arrest loomed in the air.

Angry, but still hoping to avoid a ticket and an arrest, she did as he asked. Bent over her hood, her dress slid all the way up to the bottom of her cheeks, barely concealing her thong.

"Spread your legs," he ordered.

Obediently, she moved her feet so they were slightly more than shoulder width apart. He stood a couple of feet behind her, admiring the view. Sidney had a gorgeous, tall young brunette with sparkling blue eyes laying on a red Corvette with her legs spread for him, wearing incredibly sexy pumps. He looked up and down the deserted road and confirmed there were still no cars anywhere in sight.

Stepping forward so that he was standing between her legs, Sidney put his large, muscular hands on her shoulders. Heather gasped at how big and strong his hands felt. Ever so slowly, he ran his hands down the outside of her arms, and back up the inside, marveling at her smooth, silky skin. Once he reached her shoulders again, he ran his palms down her spine, then along her ribcage, sending shivers down her back.

Sidney then smoothed his hands over the outside curve of her hips, enjoying the feel of the smooth fabric beneath his rough fingertips. Bending down, he slowly ran his hands down the outside of her legs, then back up the inside until his hands brushed against the apex of her thighs. Heather was holding her breath to try to conceal her emotions; how could it be that she was actually enjoying this?

"I need to check the front of your dress," Sidney whispered as he pressed the front of his pants against her rear, making sure she could feel his erection. He put his hands back up on her shoulders, then slid them to her front, so they were cupping her breasts through the fabric, giving her nipples a quick pinch before sliding his hands down to her stomach. Next, he slid them further down the front of her pussy, before putting his hands back on her waist and holding her tightly.

"Well," he spoke slowly, "you're clean - no weapons. But I still nailed you going 80 in a 55 zone, and you've been drinking. I should be hauling your ass to jail." Sidney hesitated for effect.

"Please," Heather whispered, "I'll do anything - I can't afford to lose my license, and I don't want an arrest on my record. Surely there must be something we can work out?" she pleaded.

Brushing the back of his knuckles against her creamy, smooth outer thigh as he once again admired her ass, still bent over the hood of her Vette, he sighed. "Well, Miss McDonald, I do seem to have a problem of my own that you could perhaps help with." He grinned the hard fullness in his pants against her ass, making his intentions crystal clear.

"Anything," she whispered.

"I was hoping you might say that," Sidney smiled with a sexy growl. "You've got the finest ass I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Heather giggled, wiggling her hips to tease him by making her pert little cheeks jiggle slightly.

Sidney did another check of the road to confirm that no cars were in sight, then carefully slid her dress up over her hips, exposing her to him. Her black lace thong hugged her hips in just the right places, and provided little coverage for anything else. With her legs still spread, he bent down to peek between her legs and saw the flimsy fabric disappear between her freshly waxed folds. His cock was aching in his pants, dying to disappear in there as well.

Heather moaned at the feeling of the light breeze hitting her pussy and the sun burning into the exposed skin on her ass. Then she felt Sidney's finger hook underneath the fabric and slide from top to bottom along the length of the thong, rubbing the back of his finger against her sex as he went. She squirmed at his touch.

"You like that, do you?" he asked.

"Mm mm-hmmmmmm," she moaned.

With the thong pushed to the side, Sidney slid two fingers into her pussy and moved his hand in a slow circle, noticing how incredibly wet she was.

"You must have a thing for cops, baby, because you are so ready for me." He quickly unzipped his pants and let them slide down to his knees, then slid his boxers down, letting his steely cock spring free into the open air.

"I love the bare lips," he admired, "but it's really your ass that's driving me wild." He thrusted his fingers in and out of her as she still lay on the hood with her hands behind her head, legs spread atop killer heels. Grabbing his cock in his hand with his right hand while using his left hand to hold her thong aside, he pushed his cock against the entrance to her wet pussy, teasing her with just the head penetrating her.

Heather squirmed and tried to push herself back onto him, desperately craving his cock inside her. Sidney repeatedly slid his cock head in her pussy and then through her folds from front to back, distributing her juices all over.

Suddenly and without warning, Sidney let go of his grasp and buried himself inside her pussy, pushing her hard into the car and holding himself against her. She cried out in surprise and moaned "Ohhhhhh...", relishing the fullness of his long, thick cock.

Slowly, he thrusted in... and out... and in... and out... "You like the feel of my cock inside your hot, wet pussy?"

"Yes, oh yes, it feels so good!"

"Too bad, cuz it isn't your pussy I want," he groaned as he pulled his wet dick, now fully lubricated with the juices of her arousal, out of her pussy and pushed it against the entrance to her ass. She sucked air in suddenly, making a hissing sound, preparing herself for his invasion.

Sidney pushed the thick, bulbous head of his cock into her ass slowly, moving just millimeters at a time, waiting for her ass to stretch to accommodate him. She was panting with a combination of fear, lust, and excitement. His thick cock didn't hurt, but the feeling took a little time to get used to and she was appreciative that he was going so slowly.

Once the head had disappeared into her tight tunnel, he paused to give her more time and leaned over her to lay on her back, reaching around to fondle her tits. The fabric of her dress was stretchy enough that he could easily slide the front down, popping her tits out of the dress and into his eager hands. They were large and fit perfectly into his big hands. He cupped them and fondled them, pinching and tugging on her nipples to make her feel good and distract her as he slowly let the rest of his cock slide into her virgin ass.

"Oh baby, it's so fucking tight," he groaned as he began to pump her ass with his cock, still fondling her tits.

"I've never done that," she whispered, "but it feels surprisingly good."

Sidney continued to fondle her tits with his left hand while he dropped his right hand down to her sweet spot, rubbing her clit as he continued to slowly but steadily fuck her ass. He was relentless with his touch, rubbing her fast and rough as her body bucked against the car with each thrust of his cock burying itself deep inside her.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" she yelled.

"Give it to me," he encouraged her, "I wanna hear you nice and loud.".

"Ohhhhh oh oh oh... ohmigod ohmigod... ohhhhhhhh!" Heather screamed as her orgasm overtook her, making her body shudder as her pussy contracted tightly with each spasm. Her spasms were so deep and strong that Sidney could feel her ass tighten even more than it already was. Suddenly, his hand became soaked with a warm, wet fluid - Heather was a squirter! Warm cum had shot onto the fender of her car and was dribbling down the inside of her thighs, pooling up on the ground beneath them. He caught some in his cupped hand and poured it onto the crack of her ass, letting it slide down to lubricate her ass hole and his cock.

"Put your hands out on the hood," he growled as an order.

Quickly, she splayed her hands out in front of her, bare breasts rubbing against the hood as he moved his hands to the corner of the hood to grip it for support. Standing upright, Sidney got a better view of the glorious site, watching his rock hard, shiny cock sink slowly into her tight ass before slowly pulling it back out. Then sliding it in until it was buried, grinding it into her a little further, and pulling back out - over and over again.

Sidney couldn't hold back any longer, all this sensation was too much to handle. Leaning over her and supporting himself on the hood, he fucked her hard and fast, thrusting his cock rapidly in and out of her hungry ass as she moaned and cried out in delight. The pressure was so tight, constricting on his shaft and sensitive head.

"FUCK!" he cried out as he shot his first load deep into her tight ass. He grunted as he thrust himself roughly in and out several more times, each time unloading another spray of hot cum into her. With a scream, he finished off then collapsed on top of her as he caught his breath and his twitching, spent cock began to shrink back to normal size.

Clearing his throat, he pushed up off and her and stood, pulling back to let his wilted cock slip out of her now gaping ass. "You may get up now," he said as he slid his boxers and trousers back up and straightened out his clothes.

Heather stood and pulled her dress back down and tucked her tits back inside, out of view. "So are we good now? I can go?"

"Yes, we are. Have a nice day, Miss, enjoy the rest of your drive." Sidney tipped his trooper's hat at her in thanks.

"Thank you, for uhhh, letting us work something out. I really appreciate it," Heather said shyly.

Sidney winked, then walked back to his patrol car as she hopped in her car and drove off.


End file.
